Lie For Me
by SongForThePainter
Summary: At the manor, if Hermione was still protected by the polyjuice potion. Will Draco step in to stop his aunt from bleeding her to death?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short little write. Idea just popped into my head. Enjoy. No flames**

Chapter 1: Protection From the Enemy, By The Enemy

"Well, is this the mudblood or isn't it, Draco?" His aunt demanded, young girl pinned beneath her as she jammed her wand against her throat.

"No!" he screamed in response, taking a step out of the group of death eaters to stand alone before Bellatrix. "That isn't the one we are looking for. The Golden Trio girl is much uglier then this, I can assure you." he spoke with forced disgust, knowing full well that the girl the snatchers had brought to the manor was his former classmate.

"Well, then I suppose we will have to let this one go. So she can spread the word that we are looking for that little bookworm girlfriend of Harry Potters." the grown witch spat into Hermiones face. "I know just how to send the message." she sneered, a twisted grin played across her mouth.

Bellatrix Lestrange pressed down harder on the dark haired girl below her, her foot holding down her wrist. She pressed her wand to Hermiones arm, blood immediately flowing strong down to the stone ground beneath them.

Draco wasn't prepared for what he heard next. He forgot all about the death eaters that stood behind him, one of which included his father. He tuned out everything that was being spoken in hushed whispers as they watched the scene in front of them as if they were an audience watching a play. In the 7 years that Draco had attended school with Hermione Granger, he had never seen her cry. He had never seen her scream or show terror in the face of anything. He knew she had faced many monsters in her years; battles she fought to protect her generation from the likes of death eaters like him. But even as he watched from the towers as she was attacked by beasts, wizards, and even stood before Voldemort himself, she never once backed down. She always had a way about herself; standing tall and fearless in the face of danger that could easily kill her.

But as her scream pierced through the room, her body writhing underneath his aunts, he knew this time was different.

"What are you doing, aunt Bella?" he asked, trying to keep any emotion from his voice. He could be killed on the spot for caring about the well being of anyone who stood against the dark side.

"Making sure this little mudblood doesn't forget that she will never be worth anything to anyone. Your blood is filthy and you shouldn't even be given magic." she sneered through gritted teeth, carving more into the girls arm.

She let out one more shattered scream as Bellatrix carved the last letter into her forearm. It was only then, when she was finished, that Draco could make out what she had done. The rest of the death eaters had followed his aunt out of the room, most likely heading back to the forest to begin another sweep. But Draco stood where he was, watching the polyjuice potion fade completely from her body as her hair turned back to the dark curls he recognized anywhere. But that wasn't what caught his eye.

Soft sobs escaped her red lips as she stood on shaky legs, her bleeding arm against her chest. He couldn't see the cut but before she could turn around, he reached out for her.

"Granger, wait." he said carefully, not knowing how he was suppose to be around her anymore. His faith was fading and his loyalty to the dark was barely there. How could he still fight for this side after everything he had seen.

"I have to get out of here, Malfoy." she whispered, her eyes dark and glassy from her tears. Tears he had never seen her shed before. "If they come back they will see that it was me."

"They wont be back. They are out in the forest looking for Potter and the other one." he explained, his voice uncaring.

"Why did you lie to them? I saw you stare at my eyes. You knew it was me, Malfoy. I know you did." she whispered, blood following in droplets to the floor between them, her arm still hidden beneath her hand.

"You should go. It's not safe for you to be here." he said, ignoring her question and pressing his palm against her back, ushering her towards the large black door leading to her freedom.

"Come with me." she said, her eyes widening as if she had surprised herself.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You don't know what you're saying." he brushed her off, shoving her outside onto the front steps as he stayed in the doorway.

"You don't belong with them." she whispered, her eyes fluttering as her arm fell to her side, blood still streaming evenly down to her wrist. And then he saw it.

_Mudblood_

Carved into her arm were long, angry red cuts from his aunts famous Cursed Quill. She would have that word up her entire arm until the day she died. And then even after that until her body turned to dust. Because his aunt hated mudbloods. And she made sure each one she came in contact with knew that fact.

"Bloody hell." he muttered, looking at her entire form as her strength emptied out of her body. Even her face looked to have lost all hope; her usual dark eyes now an empty, haunted hazel.

"Come with me, Malfoy. Please." her voice pleading as her knees gave way and her body crumpled to the pavement in front of the manor.

"Why would you even say that?" he asked, now walking outside and grabbing her uninjured arm tightly. She was fading and she had to get out of here. "I'm a death eater." he whispered, ashamed of it more then he ever was in the beginning.

"Look at me." she muttered, letting him pull her body against his side for the support to merely stand.

And he did. He stared right into her cold, dead eyes and saw what had made him lie for her in the first place. He saw her light.

"I can save you. You know I can." she whispered, drawing her wand weakly, ready to apperate back to her friends.

His mind was racing. The moment of truth was here. Stick with what he knew; what was easy. Or go with what he knew was right. He had seen enough blood and the red running down her arm looked exactly like what ran through his veins. He knew there was no difference.

"You could save anyone, Granger. That's what you have always done. But trust me when I say that you don't want to save me. I'm a tragedy." he said with a shrug, helping her steady her wrist and straighten the hold she had on her wand.

"I see you, Malfoy. Not dark, death eater, evil you. I see the real thing. And the real thing, is what's making me stand on your porch bloody and beaten, asking you to come with me." she said, wrapping her other arm around his neck as they stood face to face. "Please."

"Ok." he gave in, knowing that if she didn't get to a mediwitch soon, she would bleed out. "Merlin, you're stubborn and bloody stupid sometimes." he smirked, trying to keep her calm as her time ran thin. "Now where do you need to go to get fixed up? "

"Hogwarts." she cried, tears falling from her eyes as fire burned up her arm, her nails scratching at the pain. "The Order made it their base. Madam Pomfrey." she said quickly.

"That's the effects of the quill she used, ok? It'll pass, just push through it, Granger." he pressed, grabbing his own wand and apperating them both to the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That "asshole" saved my bloody life

"We need help over here!" Draco called out into the tall, empty space as they collapsed into one of the long house tabled that still resided there. Only seconds later did the orange haired git come charging into the Great Hall.

"Hermione, is that you! Are you all right?" he yelled before even looking at the figured on the ground.

"It's her, you bloody idiot. Get her to your healer now before she's gone." Draco said immediately, pulling the Gryffindor up with him and pushing her into Ron's arms. Without even questioning his enemies presence at the Order, he rushed his friend out the doors and up to the infirmary. Draco took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair in exhaustion. _What have I done?_

After taking a short breath in the Great Hall to collect himself, he jogged up to the Hospital Wing, following the line of blood to the bed in the far side of the room.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here after what you did to her you bloody asshole!" Ron Weasley exclaimed, turning away from his best friends bedside to advance on the blonde.

Before Draco had time to defend himself, or shoot a silencing spell from his wand, a gentle voice filled the room. Both men turned towards it to find Hermione Granger sitting up in bed with a clean bandage on her arm and a stern look in her eyes.

"Well, Ronald." she said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as a shiver shot through her body. "That bloody asshole saved my life." she spoke firmly at her friend before turning towards Draco, a shy smile across her lips as the dark chocolate color returned to her eyes

And then he did something he never thought he would do.

Draco Malfoy smiled back at her.

"You must have really hit your head, Hermione." Harry said, now coming into the room and jogging to her bedside. "Because it sounded like you said this nitwit saved your life."

"Well, I think that is my cue to get out of here. It was a pleasure to see you all. Truly." he drawled sarcastically, backing away from the trio toe to heel.

"Don't go." she piped up immediately, throwing her legs over the side of the bed as if she were about to stand. Like she had forgotten how badly she was hurt and that her body couldn't possibly let her walk safely yet.

"Whoa, whoa." he took two quick steps towards her as she bolted up, catching her against his chest as her legs gave out beneath her. "I know you're the smart one in the group, Granger, but I guess I'll spell it out for you. You have to rest to get better. You can't just go standing up so bloody quick when you were almost drained of all your blood." he walked her carefully back a step until her knees hit the bed and he pushed her down gently. She leaned back against a stack of pillows, grabbing his wrist before he could step away.

Her best friends watched with mouths gaping, not knowing what to say at this moment.

"You were going to leave." her eyes actually looked like they might have specks of fear in them. _Fear that I am leaving? That's impossible. Her blood was regenerating and surely her senses were returning. She couldn't possibly still want to "save him." _

"As well I should." he replied, slowly wiggling out of her grasp, taking his wrist away from her, causing a hurt expression to cross her face as she flinched back. "You are out of the manor and I told them all it wasn't you. Your secret is safe and as of now, you three are too." he said, shooting the two boys a quick sneer.

"What about you?" she asked him as he continued to back towards the door.

"Who cares about him, Hermione?" Ronald screamed at her, causing her to sink back against the bed, intimidated by his loud voice as he stomped over to her bedside. Malfoy stopped his steps.

"He's a fucking death eater, or have you forgotten?" he screamed against, throwing his hands up, Hermione flinching back as if he might strike her down with one of them. Before Harry had a chance to scowled his friend, the blonde Slytherin jumped in.

"Do not yell at her, Weasel." he spat, shaking his head slowly as a warning. He took a few long strides over to stand in front of the red head, towering over him by more then a few inches. "Not after everything she's been through tonight. And most definitely not in front of me. Are we clear, Gryffindor?" he threatened, taking his wand from his robes and pointing it to his throat.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just go. No one wants you here." he said, cowardly stepping away from his drawn wand.

"Maybe she wants him here, Ron." Harry stepped in, standing in front of Malfoy before he could up and leave. Hermione sat up in bed, waiting for a break in conversation to tell him not to go. "And if she wants him here, then so do I. You saw her arm Ron." Now lowering his voice to a whisper as if she couldn't hear them. She rolled her eyes. "I love her and I want my friend to get better. And if she wants Malfoy to stay, he is staying." Harry said firmly, extending his hand straight at Draco. He stared at it for a moment, studying the implications before shaking it firmly.

"I don't want to lead them back to you all. I should really just get as far away as possible. I just stayed to make sure the girl was ok." he said, trying not to sound to attached to the dark haired Gryffindor.

"You don't have to act like that anymore." Harry whispered so only Draco could hear

Before he could question what he meant, he continued.

"Like she doesn't mean anything."

"You don't have to go back, Malfoy." Hermione finally spoke. "You don't belong there. You belong on our side. You're good, I saw it."

"Please, Hermione. You've always "seen it." Ron snapped, using air quotes as he mocked her.

"Not now, Ron." Harry snapped back, walking over to his friend and pulling him out of the hospital wing.

"Get some rest, Hermione." Harry said. "We will be back to check on you in the morning."

"Thank you." she smiled, waving goodbye.

"What did he mean? You've always seen what?" Draco asked, sitting on the edge of her bed near her waist.

"He's just mad for all the years I used to defend you. It was nothing." she brushed it off with a roll of her eyes.

"You punched me in third year. How is that defending me?" he laughed, leaning back on his arm that he had put over her covered legs.

"The guys always use to say how horrible you were. Call you names and insult you and your family. Ron use to get mad that I wouldn't." she said, looking down as she played with a piece of her dark curls.

"Oh, come on." he said lightly, tapping her on the leg. "Not even once."

"Not even once. Why would I? Sure, you use to call me some nasty things and mock my appearance, but you were raised to hate me." she explained, pulling the bandage off of her arm, tracing the marks lightly with her fingertips.

"I'm no better then who did this to you, Granger." he said, pulling her hand away and grabbing her injured arm gently. "I called you this every day. " he said, now using his own fingers to trace the red marks.

"I don't think it's the same. I would forgive you, Malfoy. If you wanted me to, I could. I could look past it all. Because I know who you really are." she whispered, removing her arm from his grasp so that she could press her palm against his cheek. "Please don't go."

"You really want me here? To fight with you ? To play this part of your life with you? That's not who I am."

"I just want to be around you."

**Please review. No flames 3**


End file.
